<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【駝雲】会いたい by Shijuukunichi_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626675">【駝雲】会いたい</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me'>Shijuukunichi_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>有點短的一篇，猶豫了很久，還是決定寫駝雲，畢竟本命CP<br/>微量東雄、雀獺<br/>有生之年我也能看見羊駝在波妞專輯裡featuring嗎？不用多，一首就夠了</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun, Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, 東雄, 雀獺, 駝雲</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【駝雲】会いたい</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有點短的一篇，猶豫了很久，還是決定寫駝雲，畢竟本命CP<br/>微量東雄、雀獺<br/>有生之年我也能看見羊駝在波妞專輯裡featuring嗎？不用多，一首就夠了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5！4！3！2！1！</p><p>「Merry Christmas！」</p><p>聖誕的祝福鐘聲響起，首爾街頭洋溢著幸福的氣氛，即便是素未謀面的陌生人，也歡快的互相祝福，祈禱和平。</p><p>『煐岷哥哥生日快樂～』</p><p>剛完成生日特別vlive，收到了從ABNEW那裏得來的大量的祝福與愛，滿心歡喜的回到宿舍的林煐岷等人，一進門就看見還沒睡的朴佑鎮，好像在弄著什麼東西，看見林煐岷回來，一句「oh shit」立刻九秒九收拾東西，其他弟弟也慌慌張張的，田雄跟金東賢連忙擋住林煐岷的視線，李大輝掩護攙扶朴佑鎮回房間，但途中掉落的顏色紙跟緊張的神情還是出賣了他們，林煐岷傻笑，這群弟弟是準備了什麼東西給自己？林煐岷很是期待，但又有點擔心，該不會弄了什麼隱藏攝像機之類的吧？</p><p>洗好澡卸了妝，換上家居服，拿起手機，家人、朋友還有演藝圈的包括202時期的朋友，加起來百餘條祝福的訊息以及kakao talk，林煐岷耐著性子逐個看逐個回覆，當看到聯繫人名字“波妞”的kakao talk訊息，林煐岷停住了。</p><p>『<br/>
波妞<br/>
－ Merry Xmas～～～～<br/>
－ 煐岷哥生日快樂～～～～<br/>
－ 最近好嗎？～～～～<br/>
』</p><p>這孩子還真喜歡波浪符號阿～林煐岷心想。</p><p>對上一次的訊息是10月，他們同時期回歸的時候，他們上一次的見面也是那時候，足足兩個月沒聯繫的思念，雖然很睏，但林煐岷手指還是劈哩啪啦的打字：</p><p>『<br/>
波妞<br/>
謝謝wuli波妞～ －<br/>
世雲尼也Merry Xmas (ゝ∀･)⌒☆ －<br/>
我們什麼時候還能見面？ －<br/>
我很想你… －<br/>
』</p><p>看了看時間已經凌晨2點，想著鄭世雲應該已經睡了，林煐岷放下手機也打算睡覺了，沒想手機突然「叮」的響了一下，林煐岷拿起來看看，居然是鄭世雲的回覆，立馬就不睏了。</p><p>『<br/>
波妞<br/>
我很想你… －<br/>
－ 我也…<br/>
－ 但我們都太忙了…<br/>
還沒睡？ －<br/>
－ 差不多了<br/>
－ 見到哥的訊息所以回覆了<br/>
我看到Starship發出來你的聖誕影片了 －<br/>
很可愛呢(´,,•ω•,,)♡ －<br/>
啊…只能這樣看你了… －<br/>
－ 我也看到哥的vlive了…<br/>
－ 哥也可愛～～～<br/>
要見面嗎？ －<br/>
哥明天沒有行程啊 －<br/>
－ 啊…<br/>
－ 我有啊…<br/>
』</p><p>林煐岷輕嘆了一口氣。</p><p>『<br/>
波妞<br/>
這樣啊… －<br/>
那波妞要加油啊(๑• . •๑) －<br/>
別累壞了(｡ŏ_ŏ) －<br/>
快去睡吧(¦3[▓▓]	哥差不多也要睡了 －<br/>
－ 嗯～煐岷哥晚安～<br/>
晚安～(╭￣3￣)╭♡ －<br/>
』</p><p>行程！QNM的行程！</p><p>…好吧，行程君是無辜的。</p><p>作為idol，維持熱度是最重要的，有行程是好事，總好過在家摳腳，但對於普通戀人來說忙碌的工作已經是致命的，若是雙方都是藝人更是一種折磨，所以大部分分手的idol情侶說是因行程忙碌的原因，也是沒錯的。</p><p>還以為在生日能見到戀人呢……林煐岷帶著遺憾睡去了。</p><p>沒有行程的一天，本身也是喜歡睡懶覺，沒有調鬧鐘，愣是睡到剛過中午，林煐岷是餓醒的，一起床宿舍安靜得可以，四個弟弟不知跑到哪去了，兩對CP準是約會去了，留他一個在冷冰冰的宿舍吃著拉麵，也不知道該幹嘛。</p><p>『<br/>
小雄<br/>
－ 煐岷哥醒了嗎？<br/>
－ 要一起看電影嗎？<br/>
－ 還有大輝也一起的哦～<br/>
』</p><p>拉麵吃到一半，手機突然收到田雄的kakao talk，約他一起跟李大輝去看電影，林煐岷兩行熱淚，還是這倆孩子貼心，知道是哥哥的生日(〒︿〒)</p><p>匆匆解決掉拉麵，換了衣服，林煐岷就出門去了。</p><p>到了電影院，林煐岷從遠處就看到田雄一手拿著飲料，一手向著自己興奮的揮手，旁邊李大輝也抱著爆米花滿面笑容的看著自己，林煐岷笑了笑，朝他們的方向前去。</p><p>「咋啦？東賢跟佑鎮有別的任務？你們負責拖住我？」林煐岷25年人生不是白過的，怎麼可能會不知道這群弟弟的意圖。</p><p>「咳嗯……煐岷哥說什麼呢？」李大輝尷尬的咳嗽了一下，連忙裝作什麼事都沒有。</p><p>「是啊，我跟大輝是想著今天是煐岷哥的生日，給哥慶祝才是正事，才把他們兩個丟下的。」田雄尷尬而不失禮貌的笑容，一本正經的胡說八道。</p><p>此地無銀三百兩啊小雄～林煐岷只能在心裡吐槽了。</p><p>大概因為是愛情片，周圍都是一對對情侶，田雄與李大輝倒是沒有在意，但林煐岷稍微覺得有點觸景傷情了。因為都是在同一個團體裡，金東賢與田雄、朴佑鎮與李大輝，兩對情侶能天天見面，能天天與戀人說話、擁抱，自己與鄭世雲在不同的經紀公司，本來已經很難見面，最近鄭世雲的行程變得越來越多，AB6IX之後也要開始世巡了，要見面就更難了，林煐岷有點懷念202時期，那時還能常常抱抱他。</p><p>看完電影後，田雄與李大輝還帶著林煐岷逛了一下，到了精品店兩個小子還說讓林煐岷慢慢選，自己倒是逛得很開心，買的還比林煐岷選的多，最後是田雄結的帳。太陽快下山的時候田雄收到金東賢的訊息，才帶著林煐岷回去宿舍。</p><p>在回去的路上林煐岷小心翼翼的檢查訊息，生怕漏了鄭世雲的訊息，可一直都沒有訊息，林煐岷扁扁嘴，轉頭看向窗外，沒有發現身旁田雄與李大輝有點奸詐的笑容。</p><p>「煐岷哥生日快樂！」回到宿舍，一開門就受到金東賢與朴佑鎮的禮砲攻擊，田雄與李大輝也拿起紙碎灑向林煐岷，一起異口同聲的祝賀。</p><p>宿舍掛滿吊飾，風格比較簡約，但又不失美感，看來金東賢作為團內唯一正常人還是靠譜的，餐桌上擺滿食物，看就知道出至朴佑鎮的手，這孩子腿的傷還沒好，就為自己準備了那麼多，林煐岷感動極了，連忙一個一個的擁抱。</p><p>「謝謝你們啊～」林煐岷覺得自己快要哭了。</p><p>「哥先別哭，要感動的話還要等驚喜來了才哭啊。」朴佑鎮故作神秘的說。</p><p>「祝你生日快樂～……」從廚房傳來了熟悉的歌聲，四個弟弟也跟著一起唱，正當林煐岷滿腦子都是「該不會？」的時候，那個人邊唱歌邊捧著蛋糕，從廚房慢慢走到飯廳，認證了林煐岷的猜想。</p><p>「煐岷哥生日快樂～我來了～」鄭世雲笑嘻嘻的走到已經呆掉的林煐岷的面前：「快許願吹蠟燭啊。」</p><p>還管他什麼許願，林煐岷匆匆吹滅了蠟燭拿走了蛋糕放到李大輝手上，緊緊抱住鄭世雲不撒手了。</p><p>「煐岷哥…我要斷氣了…」林煐岷抱得有點用力，鄭世雲用了點力氣推開了林煐岷。</p><p>「你怎麼來啦？不是說有行程？」林煐岷雖然覺得驚喜，但也怕影響鄭世雲的行程。</p><p>「我騙你的，東東聯繫我的時候叫我不要告訴你的。」鄭世雲如實稟報。</p><p>「嘛～想說給哥一個驚喜嘛，看哥跟世雲哥這麼久沒見就聯繫了。」金東賢插嘴道，接著也上前擁抱了鄭世雲：「世雲哥好久不見～」</p><p>一番寒喧後幾人就上桌吃飯了。久違的煐東波，與雀獺也是從202認識，跟田雄在綜藝也見過面，鄭世雲融入得很快，阿波六第六人實錘了。</p><p>「快嚐嚐這個！五金尼廚藝很好的！」林煐岷又夾了些菜放在鄭世雲碗裡，鄭世雲的碗中出現了小山丘。</p><p>「好啦煐岷哥，裝不下了。」鄭世雲哭笑不得。</p><p>不過林煐岷這個反應很正常，好久不見的戀人在自己生日當天出現給自己慶祝，林煐岷說不出的幸福，從剛才林煐岷就一直傻傻的看著鄭世雲，朴佑鎮拿蛋糕上的奶油弄他也沒反應，也不看碗裡被朴佑鎮放了不喜歡的菜，就這樣吃進口中，看到鄭世雲的碗空了就連忙給他夾菜。</p><p>「煐岷哥這樣是正常的嗎？」看到哥哥不一樣的另一面，田雄忍不住發問。</p><p>「很正常，你以後會習慣的。」金東賢握了握田雄的手解釋道。</p><p>吃過飯收拾好後，幾人來到客廳圍坐在地上打算玩遊戲，李大輝拿了個空的汽水瓶放在地上，說要玩真心話大冒險，李大輝先轉瓶子，然後不負眾望，被綜藝之神眷顧的林又輸林煐岷同學第一個被轉到，看到瓶口對著自己的林煐岷一陣頭疼，不知道這群兔崽子要問什麼。</p><p>「那就……煐岷哥對我們AB6IX有什麼要說的？每個人都要說，就這樣。」李大輝難得沒有為難林煐岷。</p><p>「那就……」林煐岷思考了一下，再開口：</p><p>「首先小雄呢，我知道你加入我們一起出道，你一直有很多的不安，我也明白的，但真的不用擔心，你加入了之後是錦上添花的，我們不能沒有你這個大主唱的。」</p><p>田雄甜甜的叫了聲「煐岷哥」後挽著哥哥的手臂蹭了蹭哥哥的肩頭。</p><p>「然後是東東，一起練習，一起在MXM活動，我們的默契一直很好，你也幫了我很多的忙，就像我很久之前說的，東東像團媽，一直幫我照顧著其他人，真的非常謝謝你。」</p><p>金東賢會意的拍了拍林煐岷的肩膀。</p><p>「佑鎮尼呢，從釜山就在同一間舞蹈教室，從小看著長大，很皮，老是弄我，也很鬧騰，但在舞台上跳舞真的很帥，傷要快點好起來啊，哥還是喜歡看佑鎮尼充滿活力的樣子。」</p><p>唯一坐在沙發上的朴佑鎮笑得露出標誌性的虎牙。</p><p>「然後wuli忙內大輝，我們的可愛ace忙內，會作曲，會唱會跳，綜藝演戲都行，好像沒有什麼好擔心的，但其實哥知道大輝承受著很多，累的話就好好依靠哥哥們吧，我們成為了一個團體就是要互相依靠互相幫助的，我們以後繼續一起吧，一起努力。」</p><p>「哥才是…是我們最好的leader啊。」李大輝忍不住落淚，撲到林煐岷懷裡，其他人也上去擁抱。鄭世雲在一旁看著面前的溫情時刻有點羨慕，畢竟自己是solo，還是覺得團體比較熱鬧啊。</p><p>「最後是世雲尼，」林煐岷扭頭認真的看著鄭世雲，其他人也放開了手，互相打了眼色，心照不宣的默默離開，就把空間留給他們吧。</p><p>「世雲啊，謝謝你，明明那麼忙還願意過來。」林煐岷握著鄭世雲的手。</p><p>「說什麼呢，今天是哥的生日，說什麼我也都必須要過來的啊。」鄭世雲笑嘻嘻的。</p><p>「見到你真的太好了，我很想你。」林煐岷再次將鄭世雲一擁入懷，再也不想分開了，分開了就不知道下次什麼時候能再見面了。</p><p>「我也是，真想時間就這樣停止。」鄭世雲緊緊回抱林煐岷，管它什麼害羞不害羞的，把想念都說出來。</p><p>「那不行，我們還要繼續前進的，我還要看世雲大發的啊。」林煐岷放開了一點點，手寵溺的捏了捏鄭世雲的臉頰，還是熟悉的手感。</p><p>「真巧，我也想看煐岷哥帶著AB6IX一起大發啊。」鄭世雲調皮道，兩個心靈相通的人相視而笑，在房內開了一道門縫偷看的其他人看著不免有點心酸，怎麼兩人像羅密歐與茱麗葉一樣啊？</p><p>「阿對了，我的禮物呢？」林煐岷攤大手掌向鄭世雲索要禮物，其實林煐岷不在意這點東西，他就是久違的想逗逗鄭世雲。</p><p>「我就是啊。」鄭世雲理直氣壯，來掩飾自己真的忘了準備禮物的事實。</p><p>「是喔？」林煐岷壞笑：「那我不客氣了。」說罷按住鄭世雲的頭，對準鄭世雲的嘴唇重重的吻了下去。</p><p>「今晚留下來吧。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>